


Little White Planter

by jenovasilver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Sugar Daddy AU, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, He's playing Chess, Keith just fucks his whole game up, M/M, Matt is the best, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Platonic Romance, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Rebelfire, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro is a mess ya'll, Threesome - M/M/M, enjoy the ride, look its alot of things i, not beta read we die like men, oh and succulents, shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: In which Shiro learns a valuable lesson about friendship that sometimes has a caveat of dicks touching. As friendships do.Which is sorta hard, when you're an Alpha.





	Little White Planter

**Author's Note:**

> 1000000% all blame goes to my fam @pejaposarambi on twitter they are responsible for all this and they have no shame. They sit on a throne of lies.

The biggest movie of the year was having a Thursday night screening, getting those passes was a Herculean effort (God bless Allura and her connections) but Shiro and Matt have managed to avoid all social media for a week to prep for this event. It was 7:30pm, the show starts at 8:15 and Shiro wanted to get there, park, grab a quick bite, get in line and sit. **It was a solid plan.**

“Matt..c'mon. We need to meet up with Rizavi.” Shiro called out from in the living room, he was amazed at how clean his friend’s apartment was...generally Matt threw anything everywhere, it seems his roommate must had to have been strict on keeping things clean. He also noticed a fair amount of succulents around the room, particularly by the window. “We gotta move buddy.”

“I know! I know! I gotta finish installing this kernel package or everything is fubar’d.” Matt shouted from his room, “Where are my pants?! Oh found them! AH!” Something crashes in his room and he curses before hopping out with one leg in pants. Shiro bursts into laughter as his friend struggles to put on his damn clothes. “Choco-Chip will murder me if I don’t wash my clothes every week.”

“Choco-Chip?”

“Oh?! Yeah uh, its my name for Keith.” Shiro had a hard time believing that Keith even would allow Matt to call him that. Then again, the two were friends...perhaps they were 'close' friends. _  
_

“Shhh don’t tell him I told you that. Uh oh, I can't wear this its not Bang Day brb!”

“Wait Bang Day? What?”

“Uh…reasons. You know how scent picky these Omegas are haha.” Matt pointed to the succulents with a small laugh, Shiro wanted to pry some more but they REALLY needed to go. The sound of the front door click opens and Keith enters in smelling like coffee beans and diesel. He shook out his braid and gave Shiro a quick grumbled ‘Hi’ before taking off his jacket and snagging a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Movies?” Keith husked in a weary sigh instantly snapping Shiro out of the mild hypnosis, it was such a strong scent, "It was the only thing people kept jabbering about at work."

“Oh yes, the invite is still open. We have an extra pass.” Keith shook his head, he almost looked disgusted.

“No thanks, the idea of smelling nacho cheese with drippy Alphas makes me nauseous. I'll wait for streaming.” Shiro shuttered and turned to Matt hopping out of his room on one leg as he tried slipping on his sneakers on, Keith quietly sniffed the air and tilted his head, “Hey.”

“Choc-er-Keith! You sure you don't want to come? The theater has giant soft pretzels.” Matt paused when he saw Keith put the bottle down and sauntered over to him, “Oh no, wait Keith! I need my legs and my ass have mercy!”

“Nope, you wore the pants. Shiro, wait.” It wasn’t as much as a request but a firm demand. “Matt, c’mere.” All Shiro could do was watch as Keith grabbed Matt by the shirt collar and dragged him back into his room.

It was muffled but Shiro heard a slam, then a giggle that was almost obscene-that was Keith…he couldn’t mistake the sound of that voice. A moan then a wet pop with Matt shouting ‘Fuck!’ and after a few seconds the two broke into laughter. Shiro couldn't keep the smile off his face, he was totally was going to poke fun of Matt in the car. After a few minutes Matt's door slammed opened with a scent mixed of pepper wafted out as Keith strutted into the living room fixing his hair and licking his red lips of any stray mess. Not even giving Shiro a glance as he returned to his bottle of water to chug down before tossing it into the recycling bin.

“Ah, better. Imma work out, enjoy the movie.” And just like a storm passing through, Keith was gone. Matt waddled out and resting against his bedroom door, unkempt but with a blissful expression on his face. Shiro was sure he was playing up the act.

“You okay there pal?” Shiro laughed as Matt crawled to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Yeah…its just Keith is a goddamn vacuum when he's like this.” Matt chugged down the water and rinsed out the glass, “It’s cool…I’ll get him back tonight, I know all his weak spots…he’ll pay!”

"Haha well congrats on the relationship." Matt looked at Shiro like he sprouted two heads.

"Dude... _what_ relationship?"

"Uh, I most certainly heard you two back there Matt, c'mon." And Matt quickly put up his hands in defense.

"No, no me and Keith are just friends, no potential pairing here." Now it was Shiro's turn to be baffled, "I believe the polite term is 'Fuck Buddies'. Our tag is Team FWB!" Ah, it was one mystery solved...sorta.

"I don't think Fuck Buddies would have pet names like 'Choco-Chip.'"

"Shiro, I'm legit and the pet name is for fun. All of this is just fun really, We're _completely_ friends." Matt laughed and shrugged, he was being exceptionally coy about it.

"Okay, okay just make sure you invite me to the wedding next year." 

"One, you're TOTALLY my Best Man and two, I'm serious! No strings attached!"

"Seriously?"

" _Super_ serious." Shiro grabbed his jacket and gave Matt his hoodie, "Whenever one of us is dating we stop sexing and like real talk, most of the time we DON'T even do it. We do a lot kinda snuggling though but I think Keith digs my manly ginger scent. Come to think of it, he might be in Heat so today _is_ Bang Day technically well-" Shiro laughed and just pushed Matt gently out of the apartment for the movies.

The more Matt explained it in depth in the car, the more Shiro understood. It was an arrangement between very good friends, he and Keith did it once after they met, liked it enough but didn't want to be anything more than friends with benefits. It was surprisingly easy and full of respect for each other. Because there was no other way for this relationship to even work between an Alpha and Omega if both parties weren't on the same page. Hell, the way he explained it meant Keith trusted Matt enough not to wear a choker whenever they slept together.

**And it made Shiro slightly jealous.**

*******

Shiro could not tell you what the movie was about, his thoughts were filled with Matt and Keith...they were 'Fuck Buddies' or 'Team FWB'. It rolled around in his head like a marble. Still, it seemed inevitable that the two would _eventually_ become a Mating Pair. Then again, who was he to make predictions about anyone's relationship....considering he broke up with his long time Mate, Adam last year.

They were High School Sweethearts and it wasn't until they got their first apartment together after college did they find themselves drifting apart. Now all of the sudden they wanted _different things_ in life and just couldn't make it work. It was hard separating themselves but in the end, they found being friends was best. The last time Shiro spoke to Adam was probably 3 months ago..he was doing well.

But the possibility of them becoming post breakup Fuck Buddies was _zero_. 

And here was Matt and Keith, having sex, unpaired while _still_ remaining friends...it didn't seem fair.

The jealousy ate at Shiro and he didn't like it...Matt was his best friend, he should be happy for him. Besides it wasn't like he didn't have his pick of suitors. If anything he had TOO MANY. Once word of Shiro's break up with Adam hit the office and his DMs were flooded with dating offers. Lotor joked with that there was no need for him to create dating profile, he just needed to stand in a room and call a number out. It was almost tempting to do it but the thing was, Shiro really wasn't a 'hit it and quit it' Alpha...he'd only slept with one man for seven years, hell he hasn't even gone on a date since Adam. Never had the time or energy to do so to get back in the pool and so he threw himself into work. Signed multi-million dollar contracts, securing grants and planned committees with top ranking officials, he was successful everywhere else just not in love. Shiro needed _someone_ to need him, which sounded pathetic in a way...money really doesn't buy one happiness. Loneliness for an Alpha was a terrible thing. 

 

It was after midnight when the two made it back to place a bit drunk, Kinkade thankfully drove Shiro's very expensive car back while Griffin handled the two drunks in his. Initially this was supposed to be a simple post movie bar meet up, then Rizavi brought a round of drinks...then another, _then another_. 3 hours later they were like this-stumbling into the dark apartment laughing like two idiots. Shiro knew he was no way in hell going to drive back to his own place in this condition and so he eyed the not so comfortable sofa, wasn't looking forward to it but it will do. Keith poked his head out of his room and glared at them from the noise they were making.

"Chocolate Chip~pp, hey! Sorr~y." Matt slurred and slumped his head on Shiro's shoulder, "The movie was awesome *hic* also, we met up with friends and drunk...y-you would've loved it."

"I doubt it, look at you two." Keith sighed and went to the closet to grab a fresh blanket to hand it to Shiro, even in the haze of alcohol...Shiro could easily make out Keith's very nice body in a worn shirt and loose sweatpants. "Need a pillow?"

"Heh, no no..thank you, th-this is fine."

"Hey! You never offered me a blanket when *I'm* drunk!"

"Get your ass to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes." Matt mumbled 'Yay snugs' and stumbled into his room. Keith returned to checking on Shiro who has successfully managed to get one arm out of his jacket but struggled with left arm, it was a cyber prosthetic and would've been vastly easier if Shiro shut it down and unhooked it but that required him to be lucid. "Need some help?"

"Hmm, well...yeah." Keith gently leaned in and carefully held the jacket so Shiro could pull his arm out easier. "Thank you."

"Yeah, lemme know if you need anything else."

"A blowjob...*sigh* could really use one of those right now honestly." Shiro was sure he said that in his head but Keith's wide eyed stare spoke volumes. He just said that? He DID! "Keith I'm...sorry! I didn't-what I mean." Shiro rubbed his face because this was a terrible way to sober up, he had to salvage this somehow but words were very hard right now and Keith's silence didn't help.

"Hmm, alright, lean back then." It was like a record scratch to Shiro's brain.

"W-what? I-" Keith didn't wait, he huffed and just kicked Shiro's legs apart, knelt between his thighs and proceeded to pull down his fly. Shiro couldn't let him do this could he? What about Matt? He and Keith were 'Fuck Buddies', they had a 'thing' but like could _he_ be part of that thing? Did he WANT to be part of that thing?

"You're overthinking it, relax, it a blowjob." Keith said casually and rubbed his hands together to get them warm, "I won't force you but-"

"You're just so beautiful." Shiro whispered, 'Fuck it, if this beautiful Omega wants to suck his dick then who was he to question fate right now. He was transfixed with the way Keith moved his prosthetic hand to his face to pressed against the warmth of his cheek. However, Keith wasn't going to continue unless he was sure Shiro wanted this too, "Please." And with that Keith went to work unbuttoning Shiro's shirt to get an eyeful of his body, while feeling the rubber and metal thumb gently drag across his lips, "Those lips are dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as my mouth." Keith was breathy and his eyes darting hungrily over Shiro's impressive cock, half hard and thickening the longer he stared as slid his fingers around smooth shaft until he played the wisps of black curls.

"Is that a promise?" Shiro joked and lulled back feeling Keith's hand on his flesh. _It's been so long_ , he loved the series of small pecks of Keith's lips trailing up Shiro's abs. Not once letting his hand leave Shiro's dick and pressed himself against his chest, Keith moved in to kiss with a light playful nip of his teeth tugging Shiro's bottom lip and pulled away with a huff...resting his forehead on Shiro's. But there was a fear that Shiro couldn't shake and he hated it, what if he couldn't preform? It's been so long and what if he does something to disrupt what he and Matt had? What if they were potentially on the road to being a pair and he comes in and fucks that up? He'd never forgive himself, “Keith...wait, this is enough-ahhh-you're not even listening to me are you?"

"Nope, shut up and let me take care of you, looks like you need it." Shiro laughed like a weight had been lifted off him, he did, he really need this and the way Keith was firm but affectionate...he's never encountered such an Omega like this before. Alphas are often viewed as big arrogant bullies but Shiro was never like that. He could be tough if he needed be, incredibly head strong and gifted, and what happened with him and Adam just left him feeling vulnerable and unsure. He made great efforts to never show his insecurities at work but internally, Shiro felt that maybe there was something wrong with him. Keith moved in to kiss the corner of Shiro's lips then kissed his way back down between his thighs, tugging his slacks down more. Tracing his hands around on Shiro's abdomen, seemingly adoring it. 

"I'm impressed." Keith smirked and softly made little puffs on Shiro's head, tipping his tongue down on the slit and swirling around slowly, teasing the warmth of his mouth but not completely swallowing Shiro, dragging his lips up and down and then returned to the head just to place his mouth around it but not swallowing the length down. Shiro knocked his head back against the sofa as Keith teased him below, there was a languid movement to the way he was working him, his mouth was so hot and took him down in one long motion. Shit, he had way better control but the way Keith pumped his hand on his meat coaxing pre cum out and Shiro was certainly more sober now, he had no choice...he didn't want to come so soon.

The hot insides of Keith’s mouth around his cock was so wonderful, tempered with gentle sucks and eager tongue searching underneath the tender flesh, he was WAY too good at this, just using those beautiful lips in the right places to make Shiro submit. The long, loud suck and the squeeze as his cock hitting the back of Keith’s relaxed throat. All he could see was the steady bobbing of a head rising and falling between his thighs, _how could Keith even breathe_? Shiro wondered and soon lost his voice when Keith pulled off him to tongue his sacks, sucking on each deeply until the dribbles of precum flowed and Shiro's last hope of holding on was slipping away...he wanted to see Keith’s face but it was getting harder to focus with soft lips taking him apart.

 "A-Keith...please..." Shiro begged down at the beautiful man below him. The outline of his cock poking on the inside of Keith’s cheek with a smile. Shiro ran his hand over Keith's bangs to get a better shot of his face and grabbed a good chunk of his hair and pushed his head down. He heard a deep groan and felt nails digging through his jeans and kept moving Keith's head down and up, hard and rough. Each time Keith pulled up from his navel he got his face mercilessly slammed back down, his cheeks red and flushed with sweat and seed. Keith was aroused, Shiro could smell his slick and it made his mouth water.

Shiro gently pulled Keith up and stared down at eyes half lidded with a smoky desire, his face was a mess with heavy droops of Shiro's spent cum dribbling down the corners of his lips. He opened his mouth to show Shiro the embarrassing amount of load still on his tongue, letting the overflow hang down his chin as he swallowed. It was a power move, at least that's what Shiro thought, Omegas like Keith were once considered undesired but for Shiro. Keith was perfect, he knew what he wanted and did it...no hesitation or fear, it renewed something inside Shiro and at last he understood how Matt was hours ago, he was sure Keith sucked his soul out of him. 

"I *fwah* wasn't done y'know?" Keith pouted and licked the corners of his lips and crawled up from between Shiro's legs to give him a surprise deep kiss, the salty taste barely him flinch. Shiro sucked on his tongue, almost refusing to let it go and the sensation rippling throughout his own body. “Hmm, feel better…now go to sleep." Shiro reached and grabbed Keith's wrist gently, "Hm?"

"Wait...you're dripping." Keith's expression was neutral, still red and sweaty from giving head, "Can..I? Is there anything I can do?"

"Nope, I'll go to Matt to clean me off." Shiro felt cold and Keith seemed to pick up on that, "Unless...you want to?" Shiro spun him around and pulled his sweatpants down in one rough tug. Keith stared down at him in a smoky gaze and licked his lips, feeling Shiro's hands drag up his side, lifting his shirt up and running his fingers all over. They were both he was ready...more than ready when he realized.

“I...don’t have any condoms.” Keith pulled away slightly.

"Then you can't...sorry." Shiro cursed to himself but still pressed a kiss on the mole below Keith's navel in reverence.

“Heh, I get it now, Chocolate-Chip, that's cute.”

“Don’t start.” 

“Hey…whatcha doing in there?” Matt peeked out, his eyes widened with intrigue, Keith turned to face him and folded his arms, "Oh! Oh wow! Are we doing this right now?!”

“Shiro doesn’t have condoms.” Keith looked over his shoulder, "I thought he was the responsible one."

“Whatever happened to being prepared for anything Shiro!?”

"I-I didn't know!" Honestly he didn't, if Shiro knew he'd be in an surprise Threeway with his best friend tonight he'd brought a damn box.

“Looks like you’ll just have to watch.” Matt stretched before he started walked over and nuzzled a kiss on Keith’s throat kissing up and down that made him pant, “Uh, oh! You mind prepping him?”

“Not at all.” Shiro had to make it up to Keith, if he couldn’t be the one inside him, he was at least going to make him come. Shiro cupped each cheek in his hands before pulling them apart to look Keith's slick hole causing Keith to gasp from the suddenness, his voice was loud and raw and it filled Shiro’s ears. _This pleasurable sound_ **.** The Alpha urge in him wanted nothing more than to yank Keith down and sink his teeth on his nape. When he eyed Matt’s hand slide around Keith’s neck, he knew they both were becoming possessive. Keith whined instantly bringing them both back to attention.

"Hurry up!" Shiro apologized by dragging his prosthetic hand back up to Keith’s red swollen lips so he could suck on them working with Matt as he kept kissing and sucking on that long pale nape, putting hickeys all around the tender skin. Once Shiro’s fingers were wet enough he pulled them free with a thankful kiss on Keith’s back and gently slid two digits inside. His fingers were thick and long and could reach so deeply inside to search and curl around that small mound of sensitive nerves.

Matt bent down to Keith's cock and he was conquered, this was so intimate, so trusting of Keith to allow Shiro to be a part of this. His body lit up as if he was a lightning rod, every inch of him was alive, two hungry Alphas tending to him. The fullness of being stretched from Shiro's three fingers and then a fouth was incredible. Matt sucked hard and massaged Keith’s sacks with his hands, enjoying how Shiro made Keith twist and rock on his palm until his knees buckled and he cried out in pleasure. He couldn't stop coming and begged for them to not stop and came hard Matt’s mouth.

“Aahhhn-!” Keith’s voice seized up as hotter slick poured free from him, he was ready and that melty haze vanished with that familiar hunger replacing it.  Shiro’s movements did not let up, pressing his prostate until he coaxed one last screaming another orgasm that coated Shiro’s palm in thick fluid that he cleaned up greedily.

_The pride Shiro felt._ This beautiful Omega was quaking on his hand and his scent so alluring.

“Choco-Chip…you ready?” Matt whispered in Keith’s ear and he meekly nodded, he spun Keith around so he could crawl over Shiro, bending his body and wrapping his arms around his wide shoulders and nuzzled against his neck near his scent glands. Even though Shiro wouldn’t (couldn’t) bite Keith, Keith certainly pressed his mouth on his glands and sucked as Matt slipped inside him.

Keith sighed and kissed Shiro deeply, his body was filled and Matt squeezed his hands tightly on Keith's hips and pumped into him in long hard jolts before changing his pace to become more rapid, Keith was moaning in his mouth and it was making him hard again, their tongues twisted and locked and Shiro was blessed to witness that look of lust and desire fill up into those eyes. Matt reached out to pull back one of Keith's arm and surged in deeper, to keep him steady, Shiro pulled Keith closer...refusing to pull his mouth away. They were sharing one breath between them, Shiro could see Keith's eyes rolling up from the focused jabs of Matt inside him. Battering his prostate, when he finally pulled his mouth away from Keith so he could shout obscenities in bliss, Shiro craned Keith's face to whisper in his ear.

"I wonder if you'll be as good for me next time?" Keith nodded and snapped his head up shooting his seed on Shiro's stomach in a broken meek gasp. How could Shiro never bare witness to someone so beautiful? Matt pulls out before he comes inside, decorating his back with thick white ropes and smearing the mess.

"W-wow, God...I...Matt." Keith wheezed against Shiro's nape and struggled to stand, "Y-you did that on purpose."

"You *huff* know you love it." Keith huffed and stood up, running his hand on his back to scoop up some of Matt's cum and licks. "Ohhh..you know what that does to me. Don't make me do it again."

"Too bad, I'm taking a shower...night." Keith stretches and yawns, he picks up his clothes and heads to the bathroom leaving Matt and Shiro with their dicks out covered in sweat and semen.

"Yep, that's Chocolate-Chip for you." Matt smiled and turned to Shiro, "Um, welcome to Team FWB?"

 

*******

The next morning Matt was still dead in his room, Shiro woke up refreshed as hell but he needed to head to work around 11am so he had to go home, shower and get ready. Keith was already dressed in a plain white button up shirt and black slacks, he lazily done up his hair in a messy bun and grabbed some wipes to clean up around the sofa. He offered to help but Keith's expression told him to 'back away' however Shiro did NOT want things to be awkward and found himself unable to really say anything to him, Keith on the other hand...

"Coffee?"

"Oh, yes please." And Keith walked over to the kitchen to prep the coffee, God, Shiro needed to say something...anything! "So....Team FWB."

"Yeah, its a dumb name but quicker to say. It is what it is."

"I'm just...curious how it started?" Keith raised an eyebrow as he poured the coffee, a loose strand of his hair falling carelessly over his eye before he blew it away. There were some packets of cream and sugar and Shiro helped himself to some, "Matt told me but, its just...well fascinating."

"What's so fascinating about casual sex?" Which was true and perhaps Shiro was just being old fashioned, "I don't see the reason in committing to someone, especially an Alpha. Matt is cool, he kinda mellows me out. I knew when we met I was going to suck his dick, so I did."

"Ah, well...that's very goal oriented *cough* and a unique way to meet people. Certainly effective." Keith smiled into his cup and Shiro just had to laugh, thus, the ice was broken, "I don't recommended it for all situations however."

"Look, if sucking dick could get me out of _most_ situations I would do it every half hour. I'm good at it." Yes, you are, Shiro made sure that an internal thought and not some drunken utterance. He leaned on the countertop and touched the fleshy leaves of a succulent with a curious smile while lingering in Keith's scent, much softer than yesterday, this was nice. "But yeah, we're just friends...nothing really special about it."

"Not a lot of Alphas and Omegas bond like this. I know I have never bonded like that...until last night." Keith leaned down closer to Shiro while sipping, "It was nice and _sorely_ needed."

"Dry spell?"

"Bad breakup. 7 years and its over." Shiro added with a sip, he didn't want to talk about it and Keith sensed that, "And you?"

"Tch, no, last Alpha I was with decided he wanted to force me to pair with him, so I knocked out five of his teeth." Keith said proudly and finished his coffee, "He won't be pairing without dental surgery."

"Well, cheers." Shiro raised his cup, nothing more disgusting than an Alpha that doesn't respect their Omega's boundaries. Forcing a pairing was dangerous for both Mates and it never lasts.

"Hey,"

"Hmm?"

"Give me your number." Keith once again demanded, "Please?" and together they exchanged numbers, Shiro took a quick little shot of Keith's face and updated his contacts, "Good...so, now if you need me, you can have me."

"And you have me." Keith hung up and walked over to one of his succulents, a tiny little Echeveria in a peach pot. He checked the soil and gently gave it to Shiro, "For me? Thank you."

"Succulents are good for focus and memory, cleanse the air and increase pain tolerance. Just put near a good source of sunlight and spray with water bottle every few days." There was a momentary touch between them and Shiro decided to make a move, he was compelled to. Shiro eased carefully into Keith's space, closing the gap between them very smoothly and brushed a chaste kiss on Keith's cheek. It felt so natural, that when Keith nudged his lips up Shiro slid over them for a complete kiss. Still soft but longer, mingling coffee and their tongues and abruptly ends with Keith pulling away. He didn't hide his blush and coughed as he took the cups and washed them clean just as Matt walked into the room half conscious and gave them a sleepy smile when he spotted the tiny succulent in Shiro's hand. "Hey."

"Morning Matt, I uh-have to go but I'll chat with you later. Thanks for last night."

"Fwah yeah man, that's cool! See you later." There was a brief pause before Keith would turn around to meet Shiro's eyes as he left, Matt just quietly sipped his coffee trying to hide his smug grin behind the mug. "You gave him the Echeveria?"

"Yeah."

"Wow...when's the wedding?" Keith groaned, "I'm totally your Best Man."

"Oh my God Matt..."


End file.
